1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driving units for vehicles having an engine, a motor, and a generator can be found, for example, in International Publication No. 2009-128288 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-286367. In the driving unit for hybrid vehicle according to International Publication No. 2009-128288, the motor and the generator are coaxially disposed, and two resolvers that respectively detect the rotation angle of the motor and the generator are coaxially disposed on an outer side in the axial direction of the motor and the generator.
In the hybrid driving unit according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-286367 also, two electrical rotating machines are coaxially disposed. The resolvers that detect the rotation angle of the respective electrical rotating machines are formed in larger diameters and located on an outer side in the axial direction of the two electrical rotating machines so as to axially overlap the bearing, so that the axial length of the driving unit can be reduced.